The mounting of a mailbox can be an onerous task, due to the variety of sizes and styles of mailboxes, along with the variety and sized of support structures on which to mount the mailboxes, sometimes resulting in less than optimal pairings. This may be especially so when replacing a mailbox while maintaining the existing base, such as a post, or in the reverse situation of changing the post for an existing mailbox. Rather than having a limited choice of mailbox due to the size of the post on which the mailbox would be mounted, the mailbox installer may instead desire a bracket that will allow more choices of mailbox styles and sizes to be installed on the existing post. Thus, there is a desire for a “universal” bracket that would allow a large variety of mailboxes to be installed on a variety of support structures.